


watched them all come falling down for you

by delsicle



Series: feeling it out [2]
Category: Dunkirk (2017), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1930s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bonding, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Sexual Experimentation, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle
Summary: Alex and Louis were sitting on the sofa of their brand-new flat, empty dinner plates on the table in front of them, and they didn’t know what to do next.This was their bonding time. They had filed to withdraw from school and rent this flat because they were going to be mated by tonight.But no one had bothered to tell them how to do that.orFebruary 8, 1935, Alex and Louis’s mating night. A timestamp from the feeling it out universe
Relationships: Alex (Dunkirk)/Louis Tomlinson
Series: feeling it out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627402
Comments: 29
Kudos: 172





	watched them all come falling down for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I wanted to post a special little something today. Recently my sweet friend Alexis (skyebyrd on tumblr) commissioned a fic from me for Alex and Louis's mating night, and she was kind enough to give me permission to post it online. So here it is! Hopefully this will make up for how long it's taking me to actually update feeling it out; I really enjoyed getting to explore this part of their universe. 
> 
> General notes: This takes place 4-5 years before the events of fio; Louis and Alex are both 20 when this takes place. This fic contains adult content and heavy A/B/O motifs and is intended for an 18+ audience. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one xx

Alex didn’t know how to do this.

He and Louis were sitting on the sofa of their brand-new flat, empty dinner plates on the table in front of them, and he didn’t know what to do next.

The day had already been busy with moving in; Louis’s parents had helped them put down the first payment on the little flat, using the money they had set aside for Louis’s last few years at school he wouldn’t need anymore. After their bonding time it would be Alex’s turn to keep the place with the job he started next week.

Because that’s what this was, their bonding time. They had filed to withdraw from school and rent this flat because they were going to mate, and they were supposed to that tonight.

But no one had bothered to tell them how to do that. 

Louis’s hands fidgeted in his lap, and he looked up, his cheeks blazing.

“I don’t know what to do,” he said softly.

“Me neither,” Alex admitted.

“Right,” Louis nodded and tucked a hand behind his ear, pushing at his short hair before his hands returned to his lap.

“I could kiss you?” Alex offered, and Louis lifted his head and smiled.

“I’d like that,” he nodded, his expression growing bright.

“Okay,” Alex said softly, and then cut his eyes to the short hallway.

“Do you want to go to the bed and kiss?” Alex asked, and Louis nodded.

They stood, and the Alex took his hand. He tried to keep his grip gentle but firm, and Louis flushed at the touch, looking down at their hands. He giggled to himself and covered his mouth with his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “We – we’ve done this before. I don’t know why I’m laughing.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said earnestly. Honestly, his entire body felt warm with Louis’s laughter, and it was something he never wanted to go away.

They went to their new room, which was bare with just their new bed and some dressers. Alex tightened his grip on Louis’s hand to hide how hard his fingers were shaking as he guided him over to the bed. Louis climbed on first, settling on his knees, and Alex followed him, mirroring his position. 

Alex set his hand on Louis’s hips and Louis gasped weakly. Alex had cuddled him before but never touched him below his waist, and even that was a push.

“Alex – “ Louis trailed off.

“Is this okay?” Alex asked, and Louis nodded quickly.

“It feels good,” Louis said, “Your hands feel nice.”

“They do?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiled, “They’re warm. And, um, big.”

He coughed weakly.

“Is that weird? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said.

He leaned in again, kissing Louis once more. He let his hands roam freely, touching Louis gently over his clothes. Louis squirmed next to him, his body soft and warm as Alex touched him. The omega’s lips kissed at his own eagerly, happy, gentle little pecks as Alex pet up and down his sides.

When Alex pulled back to breathe, Louis looked at him, his eyes bright.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“You – “ Louis gulped, “You can take my shirt off, if you’d like.”

Alex just looked at him, his eyes widening.

“I have a slip on, you don’t have to take that off just yet,” Louis rushed on, “But if you’d like to take off the top bit, that’s okay.”

“I – “ Alex stuttered, “Yeah, I can do that.”

He reached out, touching the front of Louis’s neatly ironed shirt. Alex unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands, his nervous fingers slipping over the pearly buttons as he worked each one open. He didn’t realize until the fabric was bunching in the wrong way that his fingers had skipped one button entirely, and he had to go back to it, his fingers quickly undoing his mistake.

Louis had a soft satin slip on under his shirt, creamy white with lace lining the top. His collarbones were sharp deep and delicate, pushing out proudly against his golden skin. Alex couldn’t help but keeping staring at them. He had never seen them fully before. Sometimes Louis wore low-dipping summer shirts around him, but that was about. Most of the year the university kept its omega in tight-collared shirts and jumpers. But those rules didn’t tie them down anymore, and now, he could see Louis’s body fully.

Alex gulped weakly, his cheeks heating. He could also see the outline of Louis’s nipples, small but perky and hard, through the faint satin. Alex wasn’t sure if Louis knew he could see them. Surely he felt them, they looked so hard. But he didn’t want to embarrass him, not if he could help it.

“Can I kiss you some more?” Alex asked instead.

“Of course you can.”

Alex leaned in and captured Louis’s lips with his own once more. The omega gasped weakly under his mouth, squirming under his touch, but soon melted into the kiss, his gasps quiet against Alex’s mouth

The alpha kept his hands lightly balanced at Louis’s waist, safely on the fabric of his camisole, just between the curve of his hips and the peaks of his nipples. He had touched him there before when they were cuddled close in Alex’s dorm room bed, but this felt far more dangerous. There had never been a promise of anything else then, in his bed at school. Now, there was a guarantee this would turn into something else.

Louis pulled away, his kiss-plumped lips fish-mouthing as he gazed up at Alex.

“Alex?” Louis asked cautiously.

“Yeah?”

“Can I, um,” Louis blushed and gulped, offering him a timid smile, “May I take your shirt off?”

Alex flushed, feeling the heat go down to his belly, and he nodded through the shock of the question.

“Okay,” Alex managed.

Louis nodded and then reached his hands out, touching the fabric of Alex’s button down. The omega worked quickly, undoing the buttons of his shirt. After it was done he tugged gently on the tails, untucking it from Alex’s trousers, and then carefully smoothed his hands over the alpha’s hips, spreading it away from his body.

His hands awkwardly slid up, and the rested under the fabric of Alex’s now-open shirt, on his shoulders.

“Can I – “ he started, and Alex nodded.

“Yes,” he said immediately.

A smile twitched on Louis’s lips and he pushed on Alex’s shirt, moving it off his shoulders. Alex shifted his arms enough to get it off entirely, until he was just in his undershirt. Louis blinked at him and then carefully run his hands over his bare arms and giggled.

“Should we, ah – “ he swallowed, “Should we take our trousers off?”

Alex blinked, his eyes widening, and Louis rushed on.

“We can just kiss for awhile after!” he insisted, “Just thought it would be more comfortable. You still have your belt on.”

“Oh,” Alex said. He had honestly forgotten, but now that Louis was telling him, he was hyper aware of how it dug into him, “Yes, let’s do that.”

He lifted his legs and went to undo his belt, but Louis reached out with careful hands.

“I can do,” he offered quietly.

Alex dropped his hands and let Louis take over. The omega’s hands worked just as efficiently on his belt as they had on his shirt; he undid the buckle and pulled the leathers through his belt loops and off. Then, with straight fingers, undid Alex’s button and zipper. He dropped his hands quickly, and then Alex did the rest of the work of actually taking them off and discarding them.

“Do you want to take mine off?” Louis asked as soon as Alex had taken his trousers off entirely.

“Yes,” Alex admitted, “Yes, I do.”

His hands shook as he unbuttoned Louis’s trousers, his thumb shifting on the pearly little button at Louis’s waist. When it was undone, he unzipped the trousers carefully and then quickly took his hands away to let Louis take them off.

When Louis was just in his bare legs and underthings, Alex just stared at him, forcing himself to blink. The fabric of his boxers was flimsy, a bit thinner than his own, and trimmed with scalloped edges. Even Louis’s boxers were more delicate and prettier than anything Alex had ever seen.

He shifted his eyes up and saw Louis just watching him, his eyes wide and his smile patient, and Alex forced his eyes down to look at himself instead. He noticed the fabric still on his feet, and he coughed awkwardly.

“I should, ah,” Alex managed, “Take off my socks.”

“Oh,” Louis laughed, “I hadn’t even noticed.”

“Yeah,” Alex said softly, “Let me just, ah…”

He reached down and peeled off his socks, tossing them on the floor alongside his other clothes.

He looked at Louis for a moment after he was done, at the ghost of a laugh still on the omega’s lips and in his eyes, and his throat felt tight looking at him.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to,” Alex said.

Louis’s smile twitched but didn’t fade as he looked at him.

“Oh, but how scandalous would that be?” Louis said, his eyes widening, “Spending the night in the same flat, the same bed, without being mated? What would everyone think?”

“I can sleep on the sofa,” Alex quickly said.

Louis frowned, his brows creasing, and then he smiled, shaking his head.

“Alex,” he said softly, “Alex, I’m – I’m kidding.”

“Oh,” Alex said.

He looked down at his hands, ringing them together. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so nervous.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“An alpha shouldn’t be nervous,” Alex said quietly.

“Why not?”

“Because I – “ Alex swallowed and licked his lips, “I should know what to do here.”

“But you’re never done anything like this before,” Louis said softly.

“I know, I just – “ Alex licked his lips, “I feel like I should know more.”

“I kind of like that we’re both new to this,” Louis said, “We get to do it together. Just you and me. We get to be a team.”

Louis took Alex’s hand and squeezed it, running his thumb over the outside of his hand.

“Come on, lay down with me,” Louis said, “Just kiss me for a little bit, talk to me.”

Alex nodded, and watched Louis lay down on the bed, turning onto his side to sit up a bit. Alex followed his lead and sat up next to him, looking him in the eyes. His legs were much longer than Louis’s, and he shifted his feet, his shins knocking into Louis’s own feet. The omega laughed at the touch and shook his head, his soft hair falling and rearranging as he did. He leaned in and kissed Alex again, and he kissed back, sighing with relief against the gentle, safe feeling of Louis’s lips. His hands still felt frozen between them, unsure of what to do and where to touch. Louis laid his own hands over top of Alex’s, his much smaller hands rubbing the back of his fingers as their lips met.

Then, Louis pulled back, tilting his head to regard Alex closely.

“Alex,” Louis said, “Can I ask you a question?”

Alex swallowed, nerves twitching in his stomach at the gentleness of Louis’s question.

“Okay.”

“Do you want to have sex with me tonight?” Louis asked, “It’s okay if you don’t want to yet, really. We can wait. I really want to, but if you don’t want to yet I won’t make you.”

“Oh, no, I – “ Alex swallowed, “I really want to, I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?” Louis asked, and his eyes were so big and earnest Alex felt his insides liquefy.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Alex said, “And kind, and smart, and funny. I can’t believe you want me, of all people.”

Louis’s brows furrowed, and Alex pushed forward.

“I’m just scared if I mess this up,” he said, is throat suddenly rock hard, “If I mess this up, you’ll realize you made a mistake.”

Louis’s eyebrows creased, and his lips turned down into a frown.

“Why would I think that?”

“Well I – “ Alex stuttered and swallowed, “I’m not rich, and I’m not the smartest, but I just really love you, and I don’t know if that’s not enough.”

His voice wobbled as he spoke, and he hated himself for it. He hated that he was the kind of alpha whose voice wobbled when he spoke to his omega, that he felt like this at all.

But Louis didn’t seem upset. His face was open and gentle as he rubbed his hands over Alex’s own. He carefully flipped them over and rubbed his hands over Alex’s palms, tilting his head as he did.

“You have nothing to prove to me, Alex,” Louis said firmly, “I chose you the minute I met you.”

Alex’s mouth opened to protest, but Louis touched his finger against his mouth, shushing him.

“Stop. No more,” Louis insisted, “You are enough. Let me show you.”

He reached out, grabbing Alex’s hands, and guided them to his waist.

“Hold me,” Louis said gently, “Just hold me, just like that.”

Alex did, his grip tightening on Louis’s waist. The omega closed his eyes and hummed, smiling as he rocked his head back and forth, rubbing his hands over the back of Alex’s own. His eyes popped open after a moment and he moved his hands from Alex’s hand to rub over his arms, and his smile grew.

“You’re so handsome,” Louis breathed out, “So big and strong.”

Alex’s cheeks heated at Louis’s words, and the omega leaned in to kiss him again. Louis’s grip tightened on his arms, clinging to him.

When he pulled away, he had a bright, sharp smile as he looked up at Alex.

“I have an idea,” Louis said, “Can I tell you?”

“Of course you can.”

“Well,” Louis said, his eyes wide, “I think about you a lot.”

“I think about you, too.”

“No, I – “ Louis cleared his throat, “I think about you when I’m alone, Alex. All the things I’d like if we were alone together. And now we are.”

“Oh,” Alex managed.

He was suddenly overwhelmed, thinking of Louis alone in his dorm bedroom. He had thought of that a lot, of the omega sitting in his bedroom in a nightgown, in his own world. He always wondered what he did. Maybe he looked out at the stars or wrote in his diary or read book. It always felt safer to imagine that than to imagine him hiking up the hem of his nightgown and taking his cock into his hand. It always felt dirty and wrong to think of that, and also, too many pieces were missing. He didn’t know how big Louis was. He didn’t know if omegas touched themselves the way alphas did. He didn’t even know if Louis thought of him when he was alone.

But he did, apparently.

“Maybe I can tell you something I’ve always thought I’d really like you to do to me, and if you like the idea, you can do it,” Louis said, “Can we try?”

“If that would make you happy.”

“Would it make _you_ happy?”

“I – “ Alex managed, “Yes, I’d like to touch you more.”

Louis smiled, his face turning sunny at Alex’s words.

“Okay,” he said softly.

He settled deeper into the bed and shifted, tilting his head so his neck was a long, exposed line.

“Kiss me here,” Louis said, tapping the side of his neck, “Kiss my neck, Alex.”

Alex shifted a bit, coming down closer to Louis so he could bring his lips to the skin, down further than he had ever gone before.

Alex kissed down the length of his neck, and Louis mewled and squirmed, smiling as he pressed his lips to the soft skin. It was so smooth, yet prickled with goose bumps, and Alex wanted to kiss it forever.

Carefully, he poked his tongue out, smoothing it over the skin, and Louis chirped happily, his voice high.

“Oh,” he said, “Alex, oh.”

He wrapped his arms tighter around Alex’s neck, digging his nails in.

“Kiss my chest,” Louis said, his voice strong.

He pushed down on the edge of his camisole, revealing more tan skin. His chest hair was light and sparse, and Alex’s cheeks warmed at the sight. Louis felt so different from him, so much smaller and gentler and easier to break. But it was a relief to be reminded that Louis was still a man, like him, and they were still similar enough that Alex wasn’t entirely clueless on what to do.

Alex kissed along his collarbones, over the barely-there bumps of Louis’s pectorals, into the crevice where most of his hair was. Alex nudged his nose into it and blew, making Louis giggle.

Then Louis pulled aside more of the fabric of his camisole, and from the lace and silk, a tiny, dark nipple popped out, beautiful and pointed as it stared back at him.

“Touch me here,” Louis murmured, “Kiss me. Put your mouth on me. Anything.”

Alex kissed and licked at his nipple, and Louis yowled, kicking his feet weakly. He kept doing it, poking and prodding at Louis’s hard peak, and Louis kept giggling and squirming. The omega reached up and pulled hard on his camisole, letting more of his chest be exposed to air, and Alex quickly moved over to pleasure the other nipple, making Louis squeak and moan more.

He was so caught up sucking and kissing Louis’s chest, he completely missed Louis saying something to him.

He pulled up, his eyes wide and lips still tingling.

“What was that, doll?” he asked, and Louis looked back at him, mouth open and eyes blown.

“Alex, I’m wet,” Louis breathed out.

The alpha froze, just staring at him.

“What?” he sputtered.

“I’m wet, you made me wet,” Louis said, and then, quieter, mostly just a breath, “You always make me so wet.”

“I – I what?”

“When I was alone and thought of you – Christ, Alex, I’d ruin my sheets because of you. Our floor maid scolded me for how much laundry I needed.”

Alex just stared at him, his face burning.

“Can I show you?” Louis asked, “Can I show you how wet you make me?”

Alex nodded, and Louis smiled gently.

He reached out and took Alex’s hand, then guided it, carefully, between his legs.

Alex’s body tightened as his hand touched there, every part new. Louis’s thighs were thick and strong, his hair soft as his hand brushed against it. The omega pressed the Alex’s fingers into the crease under his bum, and Alex stiffened at the feel of it, his belly heating.

It was wet. It was so wet, the fabric of Louis’s boxers soaked through. But it was also so warm, and the more Alex touched it, the sweeter Louis smelled.

Louis exhaled, his breath shaky, and he twisted a bit. He plucked at his camisole, pulling it off to reveal the length of his pink, glistening torso, his chest and belly rising high and falling deep as he breathed. The only part left of him that was covered was his hips and crotch, and Alex still had his hand nestled there, already exploring the last part of Louis he hadn’t seen.

“Can I take your pants off?” Alex asked, his voice sounding very far away in his own ears.

“Yes,” Louis breathed out. His hands were clasped together, high on his chest, and he just blinked at Alex, watching.

Alex reached out with shaky hands and took hold of the hem of Louis’s boxers, and then, as gingerly as possible, slid them down the omega’s legs.

He felt his throat go tight as the omega’s body was fully revealed to him, and he tried to take in every detail as he slid the boxers all the way down Louis’s legs and then off entirely.

Louis’s cock was small but hard, pink and curved up on his soft stomach. Alex had never seen an omega’s cock before outside of a textbook, and even then, he was unsure of what they really looked like. For the better part of his teenage years he had heard rumors that male omegas didn’t have a cock at all, that they were like a girl down there, or that they had both, or no testicles, or their cock was a strange shape. But Louis’s dick looked enough like his own, a similar uncut head and a few prominent blue veins running down the side. The main difference was it was small, maybe half the size of Alex’s own. Even his balls were small, cradled on the underside of Louis’s small cock, amongst a little patch of wiry strawberry-blonde hair. His cockhead was bright pink, so much softer than the red Alex’s own tip turned when he was aroused. And he was leaking on his stomach already, the skin under his belly button spotted pearly white.

But there was a wetter spot just underneath him, and Louis had lifted and shifted his legs enough for Alex to that the underside of his bum was glistening, his thighs slick and shiny. It smelled so strong, hitting Alex in waves of happy memories, like he was in a greenhouse and a candy store and the seaside all at once.

“Alex?” Louis said softly, and the alpha became very aware he hadn’t spoken in a long time.

“Oh,” he choked out, “Sorry, I just – “

He blinked, trying to think of the right words.

“You’re just so beautiful.”

“Oh,” Louis said, “Thank you.”

“I’ve never seen an omega before,” Alex said, “Naked, I mean.”

“I – “ Louis blushed, “I figured.”

Alex opened his mouth, and Louis’s eyes widened.

“It’s just, well, I’ve never seen an alpha before!” he said, “An alpha naked, I mean.”

“I’ve just seen omegas in books,” Alex said.

“We never even got pictures in our books,” Louis confessed.

“Oh,” Alex choked out. An idea flashed in his mind, and it made him feel hot all over. He cleared his throat, trying to get the thought to turn into words.

“I can – “ Alex swallowed, “I can show you mine. Would that help?”

“Well I’m going to see it eventually,” Louis giggled.

He stopped laughing, his expression sobering as he looked up.

“I’m not laughing at you,” He said seriously, “I’m just nervous. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said, and then, “I didn’t think you were laughing at me.”

“Okay, good,” Louis said. His mouth twitched to a smile and he blinked, titling his head.

“So, um – “ he managed, his eyes flicking down to Alex’s crotch.

“Uh,” Alex sputtered, “Right. Right. One second.”

He reached down and pulled off his undershirt first, letting the air hit his chest and stomach. Then he got hold of the elastic waistband of his boxers, and then tugged on them, slowly pulling them past his hips, low enough that the hair at the base of his crotch poked out. Louis stared at him with enormous eyes, and he sat up to watch. Alex had to close his eyes and tug on his boxers hard to get up the nerve to take them off at all.

As soon as they were gone and off his legs, he opened his eyes, and Louis gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, his entire face bright red.

“Oh. Oh, my,” Louis said. He coughed and shook his head, still staring down, “You’re very big.”

His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, and he sputtered again.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t – Oh. Oh wow.”

He cleared his throat, taking a moment to just look. Alex’s eyes floated down as well; he had seen himself before, of course, but he wanted to check what Louis was seeing now.

His cock had chubbed up, half-hard, his red cockhead pressing close to his stomach. He did look a little bigger now that it was hard, but he had also been in dorms and locker rooms with alpha boys his own life, and had shared a room with his twin brother for sixteen years. He was fairly used to what an alpha cock looked like. But Louis was still staring at him, wide-mouthed as he tilted his head, looking at his length from every angle.

“Where’s your knot?” Louis eventually asked.

“Oh, it – it comes out…later,” Alex said. He didn’t quite feel able to clarify what “later” was, even though Louis would see soon enough.

“It does?” Louis’s eyes widened, “I didn’t know that!”

“You didn’t?”

“No, they didn’t tell us! I just assumed it was always out!” Louis said, “Where does it come from?”

“Oh, just – “ Alex carefully took his cock in his hand, trying to hold it in a clinical way so he didn’t get more aroused, “Just here.”

He rubbed the very base of his cock, and Louis leaned over to see.

“Oh, I see,” Louis said, “Your skin is a little looser there.”

He reached out his hand, but then quickly retracted it, his eyes wide.

“You can touch it,” Alex said, “I don’t mind.”

“Oh,” Louis said.

He reached out again, his hand freezing and moving back once before he moved again, actually letting his hand extend and reach out to touch.

Alex twitched and gasped in spite of himself when Louis touched him. It was the simplest touch, just Louis moving his fingers gently, back and forth, over the loose skin at the base of his cock. But he found himself breathing hard, trying to keep himself calm. Louis looked up at him with wide eyes and retracted his hand, and Alex pushed back the desire to whine for his hand back.

But Louis just looked at him, his pupils enormous, and his voice was weak as he exhaled.

“Alex,” Louis breathed out, “Alex, fuck me.”

Alex could only just stare at him, processing Louis’s words in pieces. Then the omega cried out, and Alex snapped out of it, moving towards him.

“Wait,” Alex said, “I – I need to make sure you’re ready.”

Louis whimpered but Alex pet his sides, trying to soothe him.

“Just don’t want to hurt you, wait,” he said. He reached between Louis’s legs, pushing them apart, and prodding down deep with his fingers. He found Louis’s opening, wide and hot and dripping wet. He pushed at it with his fingers, like he had read he needed to, but it already felt loose, and the sound Louis let out was so loud he could feel himself growing hot down to his core. He didn’t know if he would survive touching Louis that long without moving inside.

“Okay,” he said softly, unsure if he was speaking to himself or to Louis, “Okay, okay.”

He moved over top of Louis, properly getting on top of him, and Louis whimpered more, reaching up to touch Alex’s chest. The alpha gave him a kiss and then looked down, taking his cock in his hand. 

Alex lined himself up, holding himself in one hand and holding his body up with one shaking arm. He looked down at Louis, who was gazing up at him, eyes dark and skin pink.

“You can do it,” he murmured, “It’s okay, Alex.”

He nodded, and then, slowly, pushed his way inside Louis.

The omega let out a gasp, high and pretty in his throat as he exhaled. Alex froze, staring at him, but Louis shook his head, pursing his lips.

“It’s okay, keep going,” he said, although his voice was high and choked.

Alex could barely focus on moving his hips, he was so caught up in the feeling of Louis’s tight, wet heat around him, pulling him in. He smelled delicious, so sweet and beautiful, and Alex could feel his slick rushing out of him, moving over his own cock and down between Louis’s legs. His walls squeezed Alex tightly, holding him in place, as if he would ever want to slip out.

He shifted his hips and moved in deeper, and Louis let out another pretty moan, his eyes widening. His cheeks and chest were flushed red and he moaned, reaching up to grip hard on Alex’s shoulders.

“Alex – “ he gasped out, “Alex, oh. That feels good.”

“Good?” Alex echoed, and Louis quickly nodded.

“So good, please, keep going,” Louis begged, “I want more. I want to feel all of it.”

Alex nodded so hard the long curls along his forehead flopped, and he pushed deeper into Louis. Louis twisted and howled, his eyes growing wide as he looked up at the alpha.

“Please, all of it,” he repeated, “Alex, please, I’ve wanted this for so long, let me feel you. Let me have all of it, every bit.”

Alex flushed, heating growing his own belly and spreading. He had never heard Louis beg like this, and knowing that Louis had all these thoughts inside his head, that he had thought about this night, dreamed over it, made Alex already feel close to the edge.

He bucked his hips, and he felt himself sink in deep to Louis’s body, until the base of his cock was buried entirely. Louis yelped high in his throat and dug his fingers harder into Alex’s shoulders. His thighs shook underneath Alex’s body, and he could see the omega sweating at his hairline as he moved and twisted under him.

“Keep…keep moving,” Louis managed, and immediately, Alex started moving his hips again. His movements were cautious, but Louis seemed to enjoy them, gasping and moaning every time Alex bounced and moved inside him. Louis’s blunt fingernails were still grasping at his shoulders, his throat working as he gasped and swallowed.

“Kiss me,” Louis exhaled, and Alex came forward, touching his lips to the omega’s. Louis pushed into it, kissing him hard, and Alex gasped against his mouth at how hard Louis was kissing him, his lips rushed and desperate.

He forgot to keep moving, and then when Louis whined, he became aware of the lack of movement from his own hips. He started again, bucking inside of him, and Louis went back to whining and begging.

Alex looked down at him, and he saw his beautiful, flushed pink chest and his perky, darkened nipples, and his mouth watered at the sight. He brought his head down and nosed at the space between Louis’s pectorals, like he had before, and Louis whined as he did.

“Oh,” the omega managed, “Oh, please.”

Alex’s tongue flicked out, wetting his lips, and then, he cautiously took one of Louis’s nipples into his mouth, suckling on it. The whine Louis let out made Alex’s ears ring, and the omega squirmed as Alex licked at his nipple and also kept pushing inside of him. Alex felt the omega’s small, delicate hand reach up and thread through his hair, tugging out his curls, and the touch made him moan around Louis’s nipple. 

“Kiss me,” Louis repeated, “Kiss me everywhere.”

His mouth was high and raspy, and Alex was so in love with how perfect he sounded like that. He kissed and sucked on Louis’s other nipple, hearing the omega whimper and whine in turn, and then his lips moved around, kissing the soft, puffy skin around his nipples, then down Louis’s thin, soft arms, and then up by his collarbones, and then to his neck. Louis whined especially hard at his neck being touched, and Alex kept kissing and nosing there. His scent was so sweet and rich there, and he licked at the base of his neck,, shoving his nose at it like a bear trying to get to a honey jar. Every touch and movement made Louis’s body liven up more, bucking against Alex’s cock and twisting his body at every touch of the alpha’s lips.

“S’good, Alex, so good,” Louis whined, “Oh, I dreamed about you like this, but it’s so good – oh – “

His words dissolved into a loud whimper as Alex fucked into him, and he felt slick gush out over his cock.

“Oh, please never stop,” Louis whined, “I don’t – oh – I don’t want to ever not have this again.”

Louis’s hands dropped from Alex’s hair and flopped down, his hands spread on either side of his head as he twisted his neck and gasped.

“Oh, I’m gonna – “ he whimpered and then his eyes flew up, like he was catching up with exactly what he was saying.

“Alex, are you going to – “

He trailed off, but Alex knew exactly what he meant. He could feel his body growing tight and hot, and the base of his cock was growing hard and tender, ready to pop and expand. Maybe he should have been embarrassed by how quickly it was all happening, but he was just so overwhelmed by it all, and Louis seemed to be getting there, too.

“Yes,” Alex admitted, and Louis’s eyes were wide, deep blue saucers as he looked at him.

“You need to mate me,” he said, his voice firm, “Make me yours. Please.”

The words made something deep in Alex’s brain explode. Alex nosed into the soft skin of Louis’s neck, at the very base near his shoulder. It was plump, smooth and lovely, and he brought his tongue out to lick at it. Louis smelled intoxicating, like pure sweetness, and Alex’s mouth watered.

He felt his knot swelling, shifting inside Louis, and the omega gasped, twisting even more. His hands rose up and grabbed for Alex, clinging to his hair, his shoulders, anything he could reach.

Alex’s knot swelled to its full capacity, locking inside Louis, and the omega cried loudly, grabbing hard onto Alex’s hair with one hand and scratching at his shoulders with the other.

Alex opened his mouth, his tongue feeling wet and heavy. He fit his teeth down into the soft flesh of Louis’s shoulder, and he bit down.

Louis’s reaction was immediate, his scream high and piercing. He kicked his legs once and then went limp, his fingers relaxing and his body melting as Alex held his teeth into the bond mark. He could taste blood, and most of Louis’s whimpers sounded pained, but he felt, deep in his gut, that he couldn’t let go yet. So he stayed, keeping his jaws frozen and his knot inside Louis. He could feel now that the omega had soaked the sheets under them and the plane between their bellies was sticky with his release, and a streak of brightness flashed through Alex’s mind at the knowledge that he had pleased his omega enough to bring him to release.

His omega.

The thought flashed through his brain and he blinked, barely believing his own mind. He hadn’t allowed himself to think of that yet, to think of Louis as his before they mated properly. But there it was, at the forefront of his mind, so simple and natural.

And then, he heard Louis’s voice, shot through from yelling and whining but still strong enough for Alex to hear.

“Alpha.”

The word made Alex’s body flash and buzz with pleasure. He pulled his teeth away from Louis’s shoulder, and the omega whined and cried as he did. Alex could taste the blood in his mouth, and he saw Louis’s bond mark was bleeding, but all he needed to do now was kiss his omega.

_His omega._

He brought his lips down hard on Louis’s own, kissing his desperately and fervently. Louis whimpered and responded in turn, kissing him, digging his fingernails into his scalp and shoulders.

“Omega,” Alex said, testing the word on his tongue, “You’re my omega.”

Louis giggled, his laugh high and bright.

“Yeah,” he said, “I am.”

He reached out, rubbing Alex’s cheek with one hand and then holding it there.

“And you’re my alpha,” he said, then blinked and smiled, “My alpha.”

His voice shook as he said it, and quickly, Alex brought their lips back together. He kissed him desperately, his lips messy as he tried to claim Louis’s lips. He could feel the adrenaline of his orgasm settling, and suddenly, he was just restless, needing to kiss and touch and love every bit of Louis.

When he pulled away to make eye contact with Louis, to see his beautiful, bright, wet eyes, he nearly sobbed.

“God, you’re something else,” Alex sighed. He ran his fingertips over Louis’s back, brushing his skin gently, “I feel like if I press hard enough I’ll find your wings.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head.

“M’not an angel,” Louis said, “I’m just me.”

“You say that like you’re not more than what I ever could have ever dreamed of.”

Louis blinked, and smiled, soft and shy.

“And you’re all I want,” Louis said, “My perfect alpha.”

He looked at Alex a moment longer, and then his expression seemed to break, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Oh, Alex,” he whispered, “You’re my alpha now.”

“I – “ Alex stuttered, “Yes.”

“You’ll be my alpha forever,” Louis said. He moved in, grabbing Alex around the waist and pulling him taunt against his body, “Promise?”

His voice was so soft, so delicate, so utterly breakable, and Alex could only bring up his hands and squeeze him, pressing his tongue to Louis’s bond mark to lick at it, clean it, make it heal and stay forever.

“I’ll always be your alpha,” Alex said, “As long as you want me.”

“I want you forever,” Louis insisted, “I already told you that.”

Alex closed his eyes, nodding as he breathed in Louis’s scent, finally intertwined with his own.

“Then forever it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, please be kind in the comments xx 
> 
> Tumblr: eeveelou
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle


End file.
